Shopping carts have been provided with both upper and lower baskets attached to the frame to carry items which are purchased at a store. With the advent of large warehouse-type shopping stores, it is now common to purchase large items, including elongated items such as pipe, lumber, fence posts, landscape timbers and trees. However, conventional shopping carts are not designed to carry elongated items. For this reason, some of the warehouse-type shopping stores provide dollies which are merely rectangular pallets supported on wheels, having large “U” shaped vertical handlebars in the rear thereof. A disadvantage of these pallets is that they are very large and can not be nested and occupy a large space in the aisles and, consequently, are usually stored outside the store. This can cause several secondary problems such as the pallets being stranded in the parking areas, causing damage to automobiles. The pallets can also be stolen and can also cause injury to persons' legs and ankles. A disadvantage of using a conventional shopping cart in these warehouse-type stores is that elongated items are often placed in the basket and protrude outwardly thereof from the sides, which may interfere with the normal operation of the cart.